


The Way Things Should Be

by OwlPost7



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPost7/pseuds/OwlPost7
Summary: Missing scene from the Christmas Special, set right after Kala and Rajan have a fight about him calling her mother, and Wolfie appears at the villa.





	

The door closes behind Rajan, leaving Kala alone on the villa balcony. Well. Maybe if she doesn’t look to her right for long enough, that’ll be true.

But after a few moments, the soft voice she knows too well breaks the silence.

“He shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh, please, not now.” Kala closes her eyes and rolls her head back on her shoulders, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Of all the moments he could intrude upon, he chooses _this_?

“I _didn’t_ choose this. You know I didn’t. Believe it or not, I don’t actually enjoy invading your privacy.” Kala scoffs at that and stands from the chaise, pacing.

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this. I’m sure the situation is hilarious to you. It’s secondary school all over again; let’s all laugh at Kala because she’s a virgin.”

Wolfgang’s brows knit together and his jaw clenches, but his eyes stay on the ground in front of him. “I don’t care about that.”

“Oh, don’t act like sex isn’t important to you, you’ll fuck anything that moves.” Kala’s frowns at her own language for a moment, but she’s too angry and embarrassed to really care.

A flash of anger courses through Wolfgang at that, and he finally lifts his gaze to look up at her. “Yes, I have a lot of sex. So what? That doesn’t mean I think sex is owed to me! I would _never_ push anyone into having sex, and in case you haven’t noticed, that is exactly what _he_ is doing.”

“Why do you care? Why don’t you just go away, and _stay_ away, and let me deal with my own problems?”

But Kala knows she’s gone too far when she feels something snap in Wolfgang, and she gains a second of insight at how long he’s been holding the outburst in; not just minutes, but days, weeks, months. Suddenly he’s on his feet too, taking three long strides to stand directly in front of her.

“You think this is easy for me? Listening to a conversation I’m not meant to hear? _This_ conversation, of all things. I don’t want to know these things about you this way! If I was ever going to know the details of your private life, I’d have wanted you to tell them to me, to _want_ me to know, not to hear them like this. It’s me you should be talking about this with, not -”

Hot tears of anger pool in Kala’s eyes at the implication. “You do _not_ get to say that to me! You are the one that told me to marry Rajan!”

The fire behind Wolfgang’s eyes dies out as fast as it came in, holding her gaze a few seconds longer before his shoulders drop in defeat. His jaw clenches as he takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly.

“Yes. I did, didn’t I?”

Kala breathes in and out shakily before nodding slowly. “Yes.”

Wolfgang closes his eyes and shakes his head as if to clear his mind. Then he looks out at the beautiful view of Positano around them, a grim smile on his lips, before meeting Kala’s eyes again.

“So where does that leave us? Hm?”

She shakes her head slowly and sniffs. “I don’t-”

“Kala!” Rajan’s voice calls from inside the villa. “The car is here to take us to lunch.”

Kala licks her lips and looks down. She tries to clear her throat but her words come out as a whisper anyway.

“I have to go.”

Wolfgang nods calmly and looks out at the view once more. “That answers that question, then.”

Kala walks backwards towards the door, eyes on Wolfgang, every step more difficult than the last.

“Kala!”

She turns to call out, “Coming!”

When she looks back to where Wolfgang stood, he is already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm our-connection-is-a-miracle on tumblr! Come say hi :)


End file.
